The field of this invention relates to the construction of water skiis and, more particularly, to water skiis particularly adapted for maneuverability and stability over a broad range of operating conditions, particularly including low speeds.
The prior art in the area of water skiis relate primarily to narrow elongate structures having a generalized resemblance to snow skiis. Such designs follow the conventional wisdom to the effect that an ideal water ski should be in the form of a long flat body having a broad running surface and, further, be light weight and durable.
The prior art as best known to the inventor in the above regard is reflected in U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,575 (1962 to Fortin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,254 (1974) to Meyer; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,096 (1974) to Brownson.
The above-referenced prior art reflects the only attempts known to the inventor involving the .[.modificiation.]. .Iadd.modification .Iaddend.of the normally flat lower surface of the water ski to alter the fluid dynamic behavior of the ski itself. The invention may therefore be considered as an improvement over these attempts in order to achieve a resultant ski having improved characteristics of maneuverability and stability over those designs known in the prior art.
The present skiboard can be used in tow behind any boat in any waterway or, alternatively, in use in wave jumping. Wave jumping of six feet is easily accomplished through the use of the disclosed water ski.
The inventive water ski has been found to plant quickly and to afford considerable ease in turning.
The skiboard is also useful in maneuvers such as deep water starts, kickouts, bottom turns, off-the-lip turns, and high jumping.
The cruising speed of the disclosed water ski is faster than a surfboard but slower than that of a knee board and, also, slower than that of a slalom ski as, for example, is disclosed in the above-referenced patent to Brownson.